Knowing (You)
by owl kecil
Summary: Pemuda bernama Yixing itu mulai melupakan dunianya sendiri. Kemudian, datang seorang pria bernama Chen, membantu Yixing mengenal kembali dunianya. Namun saat keduanya mulai dekat, Chen harus pulang. Siapakah Chen sebenarnya? Kenapa Chen membantu Yixing lalu dia pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu?


**Knowing (You)**

* * *

Cahaya hangat matahari pagi mulai mengusik tubuh pemuda berkulit putih yang tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu menguap, mengerjapkan matanya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia tampak bingung. Mata beningnya tiba-tiba membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebuah danau indah berair bening terbentang jelas di hadapan pemuda itu. Danau itu di kelilingi pepohonan yang cukup rimbun, hijaunya pepohonan seolah terpantul sempurna oleh air danau, membuatnya semakin asri. Beberapa bunga liar menambah indah pemandangan yang pemuda itu lihat, ia takjub. Pemuda itu berdiri menghampiri beberapa bunga-bungaan liar yang tumbuh disana.

"Aneh, aku belum pernah melihat bunga seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa aku bermimpi?" Pemuda itu mencubit pipinya, "Ouch, sakit. Seingatku, aku pernah melihat danau itu, tapi kondisinya tak seperti itu. Danau itu sangat kotor dan tandus."

Sebuah semak yang bergerak kasar, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Takut-takut ia dekati semak itu. Ia sibak perlahan semak-semak itu.

"Ahhh." Pemuda itu berteriak kaget, ia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang semampai. Dua ekor kelinci berlari menjauhinya, merasa terganggu dengan ulah pemuda itu.

"Ah cuma kelinci." Pemuda itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena tanah. "Kenapa disini sepi sekali? Apa tidak ada orang?"

=== Knowing (You)===

Pemuda itu memandang sekeliling, tidak ada seorang pun disana, hanya ada dirinya. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, berharap menemukan seseorang. Ya, paling tidak sebuah petunjuk dimana dia sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanannya, pemuda itu tampak asyik melihat sekeliling. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat semak-semak yang berada tak jauh darinya bergerak. Pemuda itu hendak menyibak semak itu, lagi. Namun, ia urungkan. Ia membalik menjauh.

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti saat melihat sebuah rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumah itu.

"Permisi. Apa ada orang di dalam?" Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah yang berwarna coklat muda. Tak ada jawaban, pemuda itu mendorong pintunya pelan, pintunya terbuka. "Uh, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Pemuda itu masuk perlahan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Mata pemuda itu terhenti saat melihat sebuah piano berwarna hitam di pojok ruangan.

"Piano." Pemuda itu berteriak girang, ia dekati piano itu. Ia membuka tutup piano itu, lalu memainkan beberapa nada. Pemuda itu memenjamkan matanya, menikmati nada sederhana yang ia mainkan. Pemuda itu membuka matanya, menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari sana kemudian mendudukinya. Ia mainkan beberapa nada lagi, dan lagi begitu seterusnya. Pemuda itu hanyut dalam permainannya sendiri. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Pemuda itu menyudahi permainannya, ia berbalik lalu membungkuk seolah ia baru saja tampil di acara konser musiknya, suara tepuk tangan yang meriah menggema memenuhi ruangan konsernya.

"Tunggu, suara tepuk tangan. Suara itu nyata." Pemuda itu membuka matanya, ia terkejut mendapati seorang pria bersender di daun pintu sambil bertepuk tangan, pria itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya, saya lancang memasuki rumah anda." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya meminta maaf. "Yixing, kau memalukan. Apa pria itu melihatnya tadi? Uh memalukan." Pemuda itu berbicara lirih, berharap pria itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau hebat Yixing, kau hebat." Pria itu masih bertepuk tangan, pria itu menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Yixing, menepuk pundak Yixing.

"Kau mengenalku?" Pemuda itu masih bingung, _Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

"Kau lupa padaku?" Pria itu menatap mata Yixing dalam, berusaha mencari dirinya dalam diri Yixing. Yixing hanya menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bahkan jika aku harus mengenalkan diriku setiap hari. Namaku Kim Jongdae, panggil aku Chen." Pria bernama Chen itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing, dan Yixing menyambutnya.

"Duduklah, akan ku buatkan kau coklat panas kesukaanmu." Chen berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan piano. Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih bingung.

"Jangan bilang, kau tertidur di dekat danau dan kau lupa jalan pulang." Chen memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Yixing, pria itu tersenyum. "Pelan-pelan, itu masih panas."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Yixing menerima cangkir itu, lalu meniupnya.

"Kapan kau akan berubah? Apa tempat tidurmu kurang nyaman? Apa rumah ini terlalu kecil untuk kita?"

Yixing hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kita?"

Chen hanya mengangguk, "Cepat habiskan coklatmu, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling"

"Berkeliling?"

Pria bernama Chen mengangguk, ia kembali meneguk coklat yang sudah mendingin di cangkirnya. "uhm enak."

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Aku bingung. Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu pria bernama Chen ini. Aku bahkan tak ingat tempat ini. Lu ge, kau dimana?_ Yixing memandang rumah itu sekali lagi, berharap ia bisa mengingat sesuatu. "Dimana Luhan _ge ge?_"

"Luhan _ge ge_? Siapa dia?"

Yixing terkejut, pria yang ada di hadapannya tak mengenal Luhan, kakaknya. "Kakakku." Yixing berucap lirih

"Kau jangan bercanda, kau tak punya ..." Pria bernama Chen menatap Yixing tajam, "Hei bangunlah Yixing, sampai kapan kau akan terus bermimpi. Ayo pergi."

=== Knowing (You)===

Pria bernama Chen itu, benar-benar mengajak Yixing untuk berkeliling, pria itu bahkan mengajak Yixing untuk berjalan-jalan ke tengah hutan menaiki kuda yang mereka sewa.

"Bagaimana Yixing, mengasyikkan bukan?"

"Iya, ini pertama kali untukku dan sangat menyenangkan." Yixing menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, berusaha mengingatnya. Akhirnya ia menyerah, kepalanya sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum. Pria itu membalas senyumnya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali, hari sudah mulai gelap"

"Chen, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Yixing memberanikan diri bertanya sesampainya mereka sampai di rumah.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjawabnya."

"Kau benar-benar... uhm maksudku kau tak mengenal Luhan?" Yixing menatap pria yang duduk di depannya.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Aku bahkan baru mendengar namanya, apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di danau?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Lalu dimana ini? Dimana aku? Dimana orang tuaku?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidurlah Yixing, kau lelah." Pria itu bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku akan pergi sebentar."

Sepeninggal pria itu, Yixing masih terjaga walaupun ia sudah dalam posisi berbaring. Ia menarik selimutnya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Lu _ge_, kau dimana?"

=== Knowing (You)===

Chen terkejut mendapati Yixing yang masih terjaga. "Kau belum tidur?" Yixing hanya mengangguk. Chen lalu duduk di samping Yixing.

"Katakan padaku semuanya." Yixing menatap tajam pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kita harus sekolah." Chen membaringkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang yang ada di samping Yixing. Yixing masih bisa melihat senyuman Chen sebelum mata pria itu perlahan terpejam.

Yixing mengalah, ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Memejamkan matanya lalu terlelap.

=== Knowing (You)===

"Yixing, kau datang." Seru beberapa pemuda berpakaian seragam saat melihat Yixing dan Chen di gerbang sekolah. Mereka itu lantas menghampiri keduanya, -hanya Yixing, karena mereka bahkan tak memperdulikan Chen-.

"Ayo kita mulai acara pentas kita." Seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan sambil menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing menoleh ke arah Chen, pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu membawa Yixing ke arah sebuah panggung semen yang terletak di tengah halaman sekolah, lalu memberi kode pada teman lainnya. Suara musik mulai terdengar menggema, pemuda itu mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Yixing masih berdiri mematung, memperhatikan pemuda tadi.

"Yixing, Yixing, Yixing" Suara penonton meminta Yixing untuk menari. Pemuda itu hanya diam, lalu mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya berusaha menikmati alunan musik, dan dia menari.

Yixing melihat Chen berada diantara kerumunan penonton, Chen tersenyum sambil menyemangatinya seperti yang lain. Yixing kembali melanjutkan _dance_nya hingga musik berakhir. Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri _dance_nya dan Kai, Yixing tahu pemuda itu, ia mengenalnya.

Yixing mencari sosok Chen, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan pria itu. Ia mencari pria itu dari satu kelas ke kelas yang lain, dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain. Tapi pria itu seolah menghilang. Yixing tak menemukannya dimana pun. Ia menyerah, ia melenggang gontai menuju kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tak asing, suara Chen. Yixing membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, ia bisa melihat Chen disana sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Yixing menikmati nyanyian itu, lalu bertepuk tangan saat Chen selesai bernyanyi.

"Suaramu bagus." Yixing menghampiri Chen, pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Chen menyambar tasnya, lalu menyeret tas yang dikenakan Yixing. Memaksa Yixing untuk berjalan mundur.

=== Knowing (You)===

Yixing menemukan kebahagian tersendiri saat bersama Chen, sahabatnya. Rumah yang mereka tinggali, sebenarnya rumah yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah untuk para siswanya. Pihak sekolah sengaja tidak membangun sebuah asrama mewah melainkan sebuah rumah sederhana untuk setiap dua siswa, dengan harapan setiap siswa lebih mandiri dan mampu mengatur waktu masing-masing.

Yixing sedang memasak di dapur, saat Chen keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pagi." Yixing memamerkan senyumnya, giginya yang putih terlihat bersinar terkena sinar matahari.

"Pagi." Chen meletakkan handuk basahnya di tumpukan pakaian kotor. "Masak apa?" Chen mendekati dapur, melihat ke arah wajan penggorengan, ada dua telur mata sapi disana. "Punyaku setengah matang ya." Yixing hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chen mengambil dua gelas, lalu menuangkan susu yang barusan di kirim oleh petugas sekolah. Meletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja. Ia menghampiri Yixing yang sedang memanggang roti. Dengan cekatan, Chen meletakkan telur setengah matangnya di sebuah piring.

"Aku juga mau setengah matang." Chen melirik ke arah Yixing, lalu mengangguk. Ia meletakkan telur milik Yixing di piring yang lain. Yixing menghampiri Chen yang sudah duduk menunggu Yixing membawa roti untuk sarapan mereka.

Setidaknya itulah aktivitas keduanya setiap pagi, menyiapkan sarapan bersama. Aktivitas keduanya berlanjut hingga berada di sekolah. Namun mereka tak selalu bersama karena keduanya berada di kelas yang berbeda.

=== Knowing (You)===

"Aku harus pulang." Chen memecahkan keheningan di antara dia dan Yixing. Chen menatap Yixing lalu tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu pulang?" Yixing menatap bingung sahabatnya.

Chen hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih bingung. Yixing berlari mengejar Chen yang sudah menjauh. Yixing bisa melihat sahabatnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tapi ia tak bisa meraih pundak sahabatnya itu.

Chen semakin menjauh.

Yixing hendak memanggil sahabatnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chen semakin menjauh.

Yixing melihat tubuh Chen semakin memudar, tubuhnya semakin transparan. Yixing melihat Chen berbalik, lalu tersenyum.

"Hiduplah dengan baik Yixing. Jangan jadi pelupa. Cobalah berbicara dengan yang lain. Terima kasih"

Yixing masih bisa mendengar suara Chen samar-samar sebelum suara itu benar-benar menghilang.

Yixing terduduk, ia sendiri, lagi. Yixing memeluk lututnya, ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya. Suara tangis yang pecah terdengar perlahan.

"Memang sudah seharusnya dia tidak tinggal disini."

Yixing mengenal suara itu, suara Lu _ge_. Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Luhan duduk di sampingnya. "Lu _ge._"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia mengelus punggung adiknya. "Tenanglah."

"Tapi dia..."

"Dia sudah ada di tempat yang seharusnya dia berada sekarang." Luhan tersenyum lalu bangkit. "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Yixing mengangguk. Ia menerima uluran tangan Luhan, lalu tiba-tiba terang, bahkan sangat terang.

=== Knowing (You)===

Yixing membuka matanya, saat ia tak lagi melihat cahaya yang sangat terang. Ia terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Chen terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang berwarna putih. Beberapa selang menempel di tubuh sahabatnya itu. Beberapa kabel juga terlihat menyembul dari balik baju yang dikenakan Chen. Yixing bergidik ngeri.

"Lu _ge_." Yixing berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Disinilah, sahabatmu Chen hidup, dan dia akan tetap hidup. Dunia kita dan dunianya berbeda. Dia manusia, sedang kita ..."

"Apa dia akan bangun?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dia akan bangun malam ini, itu sudah dituliskan."

"Apa dia masih mengingatku saat dia bangun?"

"Entahlah." Luhan menghampiri tubuh seorang pria yang tertidur di samping ranjang itu. "Minsuk." Luhan terkejut mendapati siapa yang tertidur.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Lu _ge_?"

"Ayo kita kembali." Luhan menghampiri Yixing, lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya sekali lagi, membawa mereka kembali ke dunia dimana mereka seharusnya tinggal.

**The end.**

**A/N : hai hai, ini fanfic EXO pertamaku. Maaf ya, kalo typo masih bertebaran. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya...**


End file.
